


[translation]shiny green ink绿荧光笔

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Gen, 不那么短的小短文, 与小孩相处, 居家故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>玛姬咳嗽了一下，听上去是在压抑笑声，而拉斯特的目光转回来，正发现她在用拇指指甲盖划拉太阳穴，嘴唇上翘形成一个局促的笑容，像是在说，小孩子，你懂的吧？</p><p>他不懂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[translation]shiny green ink绿荧光笔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shiny green ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973334) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



荧光绿笔

blackeyedblonde

 

一辆红色福特驶进私人车道，犹豫半秒后柴油发动机熄火，听任灼热金属继续宁静地嗡鸣。司机扯掉领带扔到副驾驶座后才下车，用一连串刻意的动作分别伸展两条长腿，继而夹着本黑记事簿走过少停了辆车的车道。

 

草坪不久前才割过，拉斯特知道，因为这气味让他颈后的皮肤有种针刺般的感觉，和他一拳打掉某人嘴角的笑容时候如出一辙。

 

这是个周六下午，将近七点的样子，邻里已经着手开始暮色的准备。即便是周末，空气却凝滞而肃穆，但附近烧烤的气味徘徊不去，与初生的草坪与车库里洗衣机中飘出的紫罗兰味柔顺剂混合，一同钻进拉斯特的喉咙背后。

 

他知道那里有个洗衣机，因为他修过一次。那回，马蒂在家——某次之后，他只在马蒂在家的时候才会去——在车库里四辆几乎没用过的自行车后翻找一台他坚持要拉斯特带回去的桌立式电扇。 _在你那儿得放地上了，他说，猜你恐怕跟个西藏僧人似的在床垫上打坐着睡。_ 几秒之后，他又说—— _是得让空气流通点儿了，伙计，否则连吊扇都没有就等着凶残七月的降临吧。_

进入甩干模式的洗衣机在地台上跟个火箭似的晃个不停，马蒂满头大汗地咒骂着俯身在染了水渍的纸箱子里翻找，找到的净是些过去的牛仔竞技奖牌，拉斯特则用手撑着跪在地上，好奇地瞥了眼洗衣机脚，飞快地把左边靠后的那个拧低，直到它与地面水平。

 

过后回到屋内坐在玛姬与马蒂之间的沙发L形转角处的时候，他又假装无辜。

 

“注意到洗衣机不再响了吗？”站在意面锅边的玛姬问道，边思考边用指甲叩击她的茶杯。这问题的对象很含糊，可能是他们其中一个，也可能是两个，“在那边的时候做了什么不？”

 

“哼，”马蒂回答，直起脑袋的样子活像只努力听清指令的长耳老狗，“都没注意到它停了。”

 

拉斯特则凝神专注于玛姬衬衫前襟上溅到的一个意面酱污点，才刚开始与玫瑰粉的棉布混合。

 

“没，”他说，垂眼调整起他的表冠来，“如果再那样的话，检查下支脚是否平衡。”

 

马蒂离开房间接电话去了，他能感到玛姬眼神的重量压在他身上，两块锋利的褪色瓷片试图把真相割下来。不是关于洗衣机——两人都很清楚到底是谁修的——而是关于他虹膜之后、皮肤之下掩盖的真相，关于那些让他筋骨疼痛、血脉喷张的东西，关于隐藏在卷边书页间的发际线骨折、石棉和枯叶书签。

 

她试了，但他并未动摇。

 

***

 

前门上敲三下，他便得到了准入许可，像异物般被母体吸收。他老想脱鞋，但玛姬怎么也不许，虽然她自己在屋内总是光着脚，所以他在门垫上礼貌性地跺了两下，然后才跟着她走进铺地毯的客厅。

 

“马蒂还没回来？”这是他进屋后的第一句话。烤箱里的晚餐已经差不多烤好了，被奶酪味遮盖的什么东西，散发出一股番茄和大蒜的苦味。鸡肉干酪或者千层面，必是其中之一，拉斯特的肚子贴着他的脊骨咕咕叫，无疑是安静的背叛

 

“跑出去买面包和碎干酪了，”玛姬说，一只脚蜷在身下，坐到沙发上，“可能还要有会儿才回来。他前脚出去你后脚就来了。”

 

“没事，”拉斯特说，用拇指抚摸笔记本柔软的边角，然后才坐到双人沙发前缘。奥黛丽和梅茜则并排坐在电视机前——看大笨狼怀尔把一块小汽车大小的巨石搬进投石机——只在他再度开口的时候才双双回过头来，好像伴随漫步太阳行进的一对向日葵。

 

“嗨，拉斯蒂，”梅茜对他咧嘴一笑，露出两颗门牙，然后就掉头继续看电视去了。玛姬叹了口气，但并未纠正昵称，转而等待奥黛丽的招呼。那女孩浅色的眼睛随意地落在拉斯特身上，好像他早就融入了花花绿绿的墙纸里，而他则隐隐琢磨起她有时开门迎接他却把他错认为别人的原因并不深奥。

 

玛姬饱含深意地吸了口气，但他的话打断了她，“奥黛丽小姐，”他说，稍微点了下头。奥黛丽眨了下眼，才从发呆中回过神来，露出熟悉的笑容，向上带起的嘴角形成一个甜美的弓形。

 

“你今天穿了绿色，”她说，拉斯特得低头瞥了眼衬衫，这才记起这衣服是浅橄榄绿色的。

 

“好像是的，”他顿了一下，寻思该说些什么把她引出来，像用苹果片喂小鹿一样，“你喜欢？”

 

“嗯，”她回答，重新看向大笨狼怀尔，“跟你的头发很配。”

 

玛姬咳嗽了一下，听上去是在压抑笑声，而拉斯特的目光转回来，正发现她在用拇指指甲盖划拉太阳穴，嘴唇上翘形成一个局促的笑容，像是在说， _小孩子，你懂的吧？_

 

他不懂。

 

***

 

最后，玛姬还是起身到厨房忙活去了，拉斯特则往沙发里缩得更深，他从来就不习惯让自己身体陷入塌陷的垫子里。他的笔记本还横在大腿间，起初他是打算带上它以便饭后和马蒂核对下新近的笔记，但现在他已经打开了本子，翻过几张素描——被打了个“哥伦比亚领结”[1]的不明身份妓女，颅骨上被点二二子弹炸了个出口的学校老师；有些画上有红色马克笔浮夸的装点，用艺术化的罗夏墨迹[2]喷溅表现，他用厚厚的空白纸张把这些统统掩盖，翻到接近封底的一页上。

 

奥黛丽与梅茜的差异耐人寻味，她们穿着褪色的背带裤沉默地端坐在各自的椅子里，像同样布料上裁下的两片不同边角，隐隐看得出遗传自马蒂和玛姬的外貌，大量五官和举止特征被压缩后重新排布成某种熟悉却不尽相同的集合。梅茜长着对蔚蓝的眼睛，双颊的酒窝不对称，头发像是被风吹倒的小麦田；奥黛丽则是个长着一头玉米穗金发的调皮鬼，澄澈的浅海蓝色双眸与头发一样都是拜她父亲所赐。

 

拉斯特的笔尖接触纸面，眼见着她们在钢笔打出的阴影与墨点中重生，逐渐显现出奥黛丽左肩滑下的背带，梅茜脑后头发的波浪，她膝盖后的草莓色胎记跟蜷在地毯上的裸露脚趾。若是一年前，他宁愿冲进车流也不愿这样对着女孩们干坐到有空画她们，但如今，痛苦有所减弱，淡化成钝痛，令他在多数夜晚足以假装镇定地面对她们坐在餐桌边。她们与他的交流与他人不同，孩童式的好奇甚为单纯，即便随增长的年龄而削减，依旧是一口他早先并不知道自己需要的清新空气。

 

他正专注于勾画梅茜衬衫上的花朵，身边的垫子凹了下去，有什么东西擦过他的大腿。奥黛丽直率地盯着他膝头摊开的本子，一只小手按在他跷在膝头的关节处以便靠近观察。

 

“那是我们，”她说，显然很高兴，在拉斯特把笔记本转过去给她好好看的时候用手指擦过页面的边角，“真希望我能像你一样画画。”

 

“你可以的，”他说，透过睫毛端详她，“经过一定练习，加上点耐心就行。”

 

奥黛丽研究了那些线条好一会儿，然后抬头看向拉斯特，“你要上色吗？”她问，嘴唇显露出一抹若有若无、充满希望的笑容，于是他无声地从封面上拆下红色马克笔和蓝色钢笔，让它们滚落到手心。

 

“只有两种颜色，”他说，她却一跃跳下沙发。

 

“我有好多颜色的！”她大声宣布，不消一会儿就提着个特百惠盒子跑了回来，放到他身边的垫子上。盖子打开后露出里面一大堆五颜六色的画笔，她把粉色的铅笔从那堆杂乱的东西里扒出来，递到拉斯特面前。

 

几秒的寂静后，他示意她坐回去，她却贴着他坐到双人沙发上，一只脚垂在外面，于是他把笔记本挪了挪，摊在她膝头一半，用拇指紧紧按住之前的页面。

 

“你来帮我上色好不好？”他问道，看着奥黛丽的脸像拨云见日般明亮起来，笑容无法抑制地在他脸上扯出两个鲜见的酒窝。

 

***

 

“你们俩女孩在干嘛哪？”玛姬问，从厨房那边伸出脑袋瞅了瞅，发现梅茜和奥黛丽正一边一个挤在拉斯特身边，“把拉斯特绑为人质啦？”

 

“上色而已，”奥黛丽翘着舌头回答，同时夸张地在页面上添了些浅蓝色，“好啦——完工！”

 

“那就去卫生间洗洗干净，”玛姬边说边重新钻进厨房，“我马上把千层面端出来，你们父亲应该也快回来了。”

 

拉斯特正打算撕掉那页，但奥黛丽用力摇摇头阻止了他。“你留着，”她说，“等我一下，我去房间拿点东西就回来。”

 

她回来的时候正巧马蒂也刚进门，手上沉甸甸的塑料袋里装得可远不止是面包和碎干酪。

 

“我到家啦！”他大声告示，一手拎着装了半加仑巧克力冰淇淋的袋子悬在梅茜脑袋上方，一边示意拉斯特过来，“吃饭吧。我都饿死了，差点没把那整个该死的店给买下来。”

 

“不许说脏话！”梅茜叫道，马蒂戏剧性地翻了个白眼，然后把购物袋放到吧台上。

 

“这规则在周六七点后不适用于爸爸们，”他的声音回响在厨房里，“叫梅茜小女孩们在讲故事时间骂她们同学时才适用。”

 

只剩下奥黛丽和拉斯特还留在客厅，她终于从身后找到一只绿笔，然后小心地把它放在两页纸之间。

 

“现在你有更多的彩笔啦，”她说，没有看向拉斯特看向她的双眼，“彩色水笔很酷，但老师不许我们在学校里用。我还有套一样的，所以这套你留着吧。”

 

“奥黛丽，”马蒂叫道，“快过来，我们要开始餐前祷告了。”

 

拉斯特起身，把绿水笔插在红色记号笔旁边，然后让奥黛丽牵着他的手腕走进餐厅。

 

“谢谢，”他说，安静地放松下来，知道短短两个字就够了。

 

***

 

他本打算第二天上班就把那支笔留在马蒂的车里，但他忘了，一次又一次，等到他第三次想起这事的时候，那只荧光绿笔已经在本子上留下了两页的笔记，参差不齐地盘踞在一张从河口拖上来的残缺女性尸体的素描周围。

 

几周后的一个周二早晨，马蒂在休息室外的门前拦下拉斯特，从胸前口袋里掏出什么东西放在对方手心。

 

拉斯特低头，发现那是只靛蓝色的彩笔，上面缠着根松垮的粉色橡皮筋，应该是挪作他用的旧发带，“这是干嘛？”虽然知道答案，他还是问了。

 

“奥黛丽缠了我一周非让我把这笔带给你，”马蒂说，“一直说你的该换了，好像你有什么时候不随身携带十二支笔似的。”

 

“替我跟她道谢，”拉斯特说，立马走到桌边把新笔插在他的笔记本封面上。

 

当绿笔用完后，他便开始用那只蓝的。

 

（完）

 

【译注】

[1]哥伦比亚领结：将喉咙割开，把舌头从那个口子里扯出来。

[2]罗夏墨迹：一种通过测试墨迹推演性格的实验。


End file.
